


It’s Gonna Be The Perfect Routine To Perform:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scorching The Floor: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dance Studio/Studio, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Practice/Practicing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Salsa dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & his dance partner, & girlfriend, Whitney are gonna do the best performance, Will it be perfect?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	It’s Gonna Be The Perfect Routine To Perform:

*Summary: Danny & his dance partner, & girlfriend, Whitney are gonna do the best performance, Will it be perfect?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was at a nearby dance studio, He was practicing a very hot **_Salsa_** routine, with his partner, Whitney Carter, They were ready for the best competition ever,  & it was the competition of their lives, which made them happy, cause it was their specialty. The Blond is having the time of his life, & it was a perfect way for him to relax.

 

They went through every step, as they danced, Adding or taking away from it, Danny didn’t want to leave anything to chance. He made sure that his footwork was perfect, & sharp. As the music was blasting from the system.

 

Whitney lets out a whoop, & was happy with the dancing results, The Dancing Pro kissed him passionately, & her lover returned the kiss with just as much as force, They went to the couch to relax. She was so proud of Danny, & how hard he worked.

 

“This routine, It’s gonna be the perfect routine to perform”, The Bombshell Dancer said with a smile, as she handed him a water, He smiled bigger, & said, “It sure will be”, They shared a sweet kiss, & took a break for an hour.

 

They went back at it fiercely, & it was like nothing changed, or shifted. It was hot, & just plenty of sexiness in it, The Couple was happy with it, & how it turned out. They left hand in hand, & went to get some dinner.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
